


my baby don't care who knows (just cares for me),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: And so he brought her to her bed, bringing lilac covers up to her chin, and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He sat with her until the soft rise and fall of his daughter’s breathing was the only sound in his ears, watching for any signs of alertness before choking out a sob.He couldn’t take it from her, and yet…And yet Sebastian couldn’t figure out how to tell his baby girl that they couldn’t stay here anymore. That the only life she had ever known would have to be left behind for that of Pelican Town.---Or Sebastian's been away from the valley for seven years, and coming back with a little girl in tow and no wedding band is bound to cause trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst train coming through! Woot Woot!

**Chapter One**

“Daddy!”

He grinned as she came bounding towards him, black hair unfurling from the sleek braid he gave her earlier in the day. Her pale skin seemed to brighten as she ran, jumping into his arms as he crouched down to her level.

Pressing his lips to the crown of her head, he leaned back on his heels to stare into her eyes. Milk chocolate irises met his own, almond shaped eyes glittering with excitement. 

“How was your day, Nathania?” Sebastian asked, using his hand in an attempt to smooth out her baby hairs.

His five year old daughter sparkled, eyes wide as she began to tell him all about it, and he did his best to listen as he swung their clasped hands on the walk back home. Nathania talked and talked about everything, from nap time to colouring pictures with her friends Basil and Rebecca.

She squealed when he stopped at the ice cream parlor, releasing her as the tiny girl stuck her face to the glass. She whirled around to look at him, pointing at the overhead sign.

“Can we really get ice cream today, daddy?” she asked, scrunching her button nose as Sebastian nodded. His daughter wasted no time running into the store, tapping the labels of all the flavours she wanted to try.

In the end, she settled with strawberry cheesecake as he took a simple chocolate cone for himself. They laughed when it melted, making her small hands sticky and clammy. And so instead of holding her hand like he always did, Sebastian decided to carry Nathania today, not minding the sticky ice cream that got in his hair, or the weird stares he earned from others.

All that mattered was the absolute joy that smeared his little girl’s face.

\---

When they got home, Sebastian brought his daughter over to the bathroom, waking her up and encouraging her independence as he set up the tub for his obviously sleepy child. She didn’t get very far, calling for her father after no more than five minutes, and Sebastian laughed, washing her hair and hands, before sweeping her away. 

Dinner was leftovers (the usual), but Nathania didn’t seem to mind, quite perky and energetic because of her bath. They ate pasta in silence, the only sound being the zooming of cars in Zuzu City’s busy streets and the occasional drip from the kitchen faucet.

He helped her read her homework, and clapped when she made it through a whole three pages on her own before yawning.

And so he brought her to her bed, bringing lilac covers up to her chin, and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He sat with her until the soft rise and fall of his daughter’s breathing was the only sound in his ears, watching for any signs of alertness before choking out a sob.

He couldn’t take it from her, and yet…

And yet Sebastian couldn’t figure out how to tell his baby girl that they couldn’t stay here anymore. That the only life she had ever known would have to be left behind for that of Pelican Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a talk with his boss.

**Chapter Two**

“Daddy!” His daughter yelled from the threshold of his room, hair messed and cheeks flushed. 

Sebastian sat up almost instantly, opening his arms as his daughter jumped onto him, giggling as she fell by his side. He turned his head to meet hers, relaxing at the easy smile that pulled at Nathania’s lips. She was so happy just lying there beside him, and Sebastian was positive he never felt so at ease.

Everything was perfect. 

Except it wasn’t.

He pulled himself out of bed, scooping Nathania up in his arms as he marched over to her room. He couldn’t help but laugh as she pretended to command the imaginary soldiers and knights in the hall, always proud of the imaginative stories the girl comes up with. Sebastian dropped her on her bed, opening her closet and pulling out a few outfits he set aside a few weeks ago.

Nathania wasn’t too hard to please, settling on a blue dress with pink leggings. While she got ready, Sebastian quickly changed into his work clothes, scoffing at the hair that began to fall in his eyes. He’d need a haircut soon or Jebedee wouldn’t allow him in the office again.

He met his daughter in the kitchen, thanking her from where she stood on the kitchen stool. She had already poured milk in two bowls and was trying to pour some cereal into the bigger one. He placed his hands over her own as he helped her shake the cereal into the bowl, smiling at the sound of triumph that escaped her frame.

They ate breakfast quickly, but Nathania finished before him. She practically dragged him to the washroom where the two brushed their teeth and washed their faces, before bounding to her room to get her bag. 

Sebastian laughed as he helped her pull on her coat, tugging on his own when he was positive she had her boots tied up properly.

The Hoang household was finally out the door.

Like every morning, if they didn’t make it to the bus stop in two minutes, they’d have to wait another twenty, and Sebastian would be doomed by the time he got to work. Patting his short-cropped, gelled hair one more time, he scooped Nathania over his shoulders before breaking into a sprint.

It didn’t help that his daughter’s laughter was so loud, earning the duo stares as Sebastian maneuvered his way through Zuzu City’s busy streets and walkways. He practically deflated when the bus stopped right in front of them, doors opening to reveal the pink haired bus driven he became accustomed to seeing on Thursdays.

“You’re lucky,” she deadpanned, shutting the doors after they boarded as she began to move the bus again. Sebastian nodded, smiling as he dropped in his fare, pulling Nathania into his side as he held on to the overhead handlebars.

The bus lurched forward, and he planted his feet so his daughter wouldn’t go flying, but the girl didn’t mind as she began to giggle into his coat.

He could only smile when happy eyes met his.

\---

He was late.

Jebedee wasn’t by the office door to derail him the moment he entered, but he felt his monstrous boss’ presence as he sunk into his desk chair. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as his computer booted up. The silence didn’t last too long, because then Laida was looking into his cubicle.

“Sebastian,” she whispered, in that loud whisper voice of hers. “There’s an executive meeting and Jeb told me to get you in there as soon as you came in.”

The man groaned, muttering curses under his breath as the short woman came around to the entrance of his small office space. He raised an eyebrow at his mug in her hand, but her eyes made no room for complaint.

“Made you a coffee, double double like you always order,” she said, handing it over as she placed on hand on her hip. Sebastian grinned, smiling as he finally pulled himself up.

“Thanks, Laida,” he replied, and she winked before slinking off to bother the other patrons in the office.

He cursed inwardly, coffee sloshing in his mug as the other attendees began to filter out of the meeting room. Max punched his shoulder as he walked passed him, stretching on his tiptoes to reach his ears.

“Be careful in there, Seb,” he muttered. “Jebedee’s in a mood.”

Well shit.

“Yeah, thanks, Max,” he mumbled, pushing the door to Jebedee’s office open. His long brown haired boss looked up at him from where they were glaring daggers at the desk, and Sebastian slid into the seat across from them as they pulled their hair into a bun.

“Sebastian,” Jebedee hissed. The man fidgeted slightly.

“Morning, Jebedee,” he tried, pulling on a lopsided grin. “How’s it going so far?”

His boss glared, green eyes meeting his as their nose curled in distaste. “You were late again, Sebastian.” They told him, and he doesn't try to deflect it this time. “I understand you’re our IT guy and that doesn't necessarily mean being here all the time, but when you are, you have to be punctual.”

Jebedee sighed. “Your work hasn’t been up to standard either.”

He made a motion to defend himself, but they raised a hand to stop him. “Sebastian, I already gave you this conversation a few months ago, but if this continues I will have to let you go, and you know I don’t want to do that.”

His boss leaned back in their chair, pulling at a curl that escaped their makeshift hair bundle. “I understand your family situation, but this can’t go on.”

Sebastian clenched his fists together, releasing a shaky breath. “I don’t… I can’t commit as much as I did. Nathania needs me.”

Jebedee nodded. “And I understand that, but you can’t let personal situations affect you so easily. You need to be professional when necessary. If you need help elsewhere, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask, Sebastian.”

They sit in silence before Jebedee leaned forward on their desk.

“Is there something else you need to tell me?”

He swallowed.

“I’m getting evicted from my apartment. I couldn’t pay the rent for the past two months, and the landlord isn’t being as generous anymore.” A pause as he looked up for a reaction. Jebedee’s face was impassive. “I think I’m going to move back to Pelican Town.”

There was silence before the brunette sighed. Sebastian frowned when a smile found its way onto their face, softening their features.

“That doesn't surprise me as much as it should, Sebastian,” Jebedee said, standing. The black haired man stood with them, watching as his boss tugged on their dress shirt. “When do you want to leave by?”

Sebastian thought for a moment, thinking about how much time Nathania would need to say goodbye to her friends.

“Hopefully before next Friday,” he said, following Jebedee out of their office. “Mr. Stavros wants us gone by then so he can begin cleaning it up.”

Jeb hummed, tapping their right cheek (the only one with freckles).

“You can borrow my pick up truck. That shitty car of yours won’t hold all the things you gotta bring with you,” Jebedee said, stopping at Sebastian cubicle. “I’ll drive your car down if you want. Make things easier on Nathania too.”

The man nodded, sending his silent thanks up to Yoba (can you believe that?).

Jebedee smiled, sending Sebastian a thumbs up. “Now get to work.”

\---

Nathania didn’t understand why Daddy was staring at his phone so hard, finger hovering, closing the distance, before coming back to the phone’s side.

When she went to sleep, she didn’t understand why Daddy was sniffling. 

But then she remembered that Lang (a boy in grade three) said that moms don’t cry. And since she doesn't have a mom, that means dads don’t cry either.

So she ignored it, biting her lip as Daddy slipped out of her room to stare at his phone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathania knows.

**Chapter Three**

"Daddy?" Nathania called, poking her head around the doorway leading into the living room. 

Sebastian smiled, turning away from his computer for the first time that evening to look at his daughter. Basil's mom had been kind enough to bring her home after their monthly weekend playdate at Rebecca's house, and Nathania had been keeping to herself since she got home.

"What's up, Nathania?" he asked, opening his arms as an invitation. His heart clenched when he saw her hesitate, but she came over anyways, pulling herself into his lap.

He bit his lip, unconsciously voicing his paranoia. He still hadn't told her yet, and they're heading to the valley for next week. 

Nathania frowned, honey brown eyes meeting his. "You seem sad, Daddy," she said matter of a factly. "You don't make lots of bad jokes anymore, and you forgot about our Friday sushi today."

Sebastian winced. 

"There's just been a lot on my mind, Nathania," he said, brushing her long hair absentmindedly. "I've had a lot of stuff to deal with, and it's just been taking a toll."

His daughter hummed, biting her lower lip. "Is that why you're packing stuff away?" she asked, and Sebastian hid his shock. How she realized, he couldn't tell. "Is it because that's the stuff you're dealing with?" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "I can help, y'know. You shouldn't have to deal with stuff all by yourself, Daddy."

The man swallowed, running a hand through his short black hair before sighing. 

"We're moving, Nathania. We can't afford to stay here anymore. It's not that I want to go back home. I didn't have a real job there, but it's all I… _ we _ have left."

His daughter watched him, before she turned from her place on his lap to hug him. 

"It's okay, Daddy," she mumbled into his neck. "As long as I get to say goodbye to Rebecca, Basil, and his older sister, I should be fine."

She pulled away to hold his face between her hands. "You should've told me, Daddy," she complained, tossing her head back to show her exasperation.

Sebastian nodded, pulling her against him. "I'm sorry, Nathania," he whispered into her hair, squeezing her shoulders before letting go. "I promise to tell you things from now on," he said, and the little girl smiled.

He grinned in return. "For instance, I called your auntie yesterday."

Nathania's eyes sparkled, honey brown irises glittering in the yellowed living room light. 

"Auntie Maru and Uncle Alex are really excited to meet you." He added, smile growing at the excitement in her eyes. "We'll be staying at their house too, and you'll get to meet your cousins, Landon and London."

He watched her take in the thought, sighing inwardly. 

Calling Maru had been… enlightening, to say the least. 

The days leading up to his departure seven years ago turned his family home into a melting pot. The tension was nauseating and the screaming was too loud. When he wasn't cleaning out the remains of his room, he was sleeping at Sam's house or crashing at Alex's. 

And sometimes when he'd sneak home at night, Maru would be waiting on the deck for him, tears in her eyes as she ran down the dusty path to meet him.

The first time scared him, eyes widening in recognition as her small arms wrapped around his frame. But then he got used to it, so used to it, he'd hug her too.

When the house was no longer his home, Maru became his solstice, his comfort, his anchor, and he hers.

But then he left.

"A cousin?" Nathania mumbled, pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts. She shook her head quickly. "No, two cousins," she said, raising two fingers.

"Yeah, and I have a niece and a nephew," he replied, turning her in his lap so he could braid her hair. The angle was awkward, but she wasn't scolding him anymore, so that was a win in his eyes.

When her head fell back against his chest an hour later, he carried her off to her room. He smiled softly, kissing her cheek as he pulled soft purple covers up to her chin. 

They'll be fine. Now she knows. Now she knows, and they'll be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack, pack, packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Four**

“Daddy…”

Sebastian turned to see his daughter carrying an armful of stuffed animals, nearly tripping over not being able to see. He laughed, taking away some from the top so honey brown eyes meet his midnight blue ones. 

His daughter beamed up at him, a smile stretching across her pale features. “Thanks, Daddy!” She exclaimed, walking over to her toys box before she promptly dropped everything inside. “I’m really happy Ms. Bee let me go home early! And I gave Basil and Rebecca your number yesterday so they can call me when we get to Grandma and Grandpa’s house, and--”

Nathania went on and on. Sebastian was positive his daughter was overflowing with excitement at the prospect of going home to the country. 

Maru had offered them a room at her own home, but Sebastian declined. He couldn’t impose on his sister’s routine life so much, and even though returning to Robin and Demetrius’ seemed to stab him in the gut, he couldn’t let Nathania down.

She didn't seem to care that Demetrius isn’t her biological grandfather, and at this point, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care, either.

Going to the valley means a fresh start, so he’s not going back home to cause problems. He’s going to make amends and live the best life he can for his precious ray of sunshine.  
  


“Daddy, look!” His daughter exclaimed, shaking a box in front of him. He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat at the sight, and he scrambled over to Nathania’s side to take a better look. Pulling her against his chest, he took the dusty game from her hands. 

“Solorian Chronicles!” He said, pointing at the rather extravagant title. “Your Uncle Same, Auntie Abby, and I used to play this a long time ago,” he told her, voice distant. “I…” he paused, putting the box down. “I really miss them, sunshine,” he mumbled, hugging her to his chest.

“I shouldn’t have ignored them, Nathania…” Sebastian mumbled, rocking slightly. “They’re all going to hate me, I swear--”

“Daddy,” his daughter whined, turning around to give him an exasperated look. “I know you’re sad, but you’ll only know if they’re mad if you talk to ‘em,” she stated, wagging her finger in his face. “And to talk to ‘em, you gotta pack up so we can leave tomorrow with Jebby.”

Right.

Tomorrow.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair as he helped her up. There wasn’t much left to pack, only his room and some things in the kitchen.

And then they’d be gone.

The idea was thrilling, yet terrifying, and still… 

Nathania tugged on his sleeve, dragging him off to his room where a few more boxes waited for their attention.

...and still, everything doesn't look that scary with his sunshine besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! Next chapter should be the ride to the valley featuring Jebedee!
> 
> Much love <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride up ft. Jebby

**Chapter Five**

“Daddy,” His daughter called from her seat in the back of Jebedee’s pickup truck. “Everything’s inside, we can go now!”

Sebastian nodded, climbing into the front seat. He checked his rearview and smiled at the sight of Jebedee shooting him a thumbs up. A few seconds later and his boss was calling him, and soon, Jebedee’s tired voice was filtering through the system.

“Jebby!” Nathania yelled, and Sebastian chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Butter!” They exclaimed just as enthusiastically. “You excited to meet your grandparents?” they asked, and Sebastian was suddenly grateful for the distraction his friend supplied.

Mr. Stavros had wished them well when he stopped by the office in the morning, allowing him to toss out anything they couldn’t bring with them. Nathania had been sad, heartbroken at the thought of leaving her favourite landlord and all the caramel sweets he gave her on Monday mornings.

He attempted to make her smile though, giving him a whole bag of assorted chocolates to see the Hoang family off.

It helped but… 

“Jebby, have you ever been to Pelican Town?” Nathania asked as Sebastian pulled onto the highway. “Daddy says it’s really pretty in the springtime and summer when the jellyfish come out to swim.”

Nathania paused, and Sebastian looked up at his little girl in the mirror. “Since we’re going in the fall, there’s a Spirit’s Eve festival soon… have you been to that, Jebby?”

Sebastian heard Jebedee sigh, and he promised to send them some gifts when this was over.

“I haven’t been, no, this will be my first time,” they told her, causing the girl to laugh. “And it makes my heart sparkle knowing I’ll experience it with you.”

Nathania cooed and Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Aw, thanks, Jebby!”

He hadn’t spoken to Mom, but Maru said it should be fine if the two of them slept in her room. After he moved, his sister told him Demetrius had proceeded to get rid of everything in his room. By the end of the first week, nothing that was his remained.

Except for the bike.

Mom managed to keep his bike.

He sighed, merging into the afternoon traffic as Nathania and Jebedee continued their conversation with ease, providing ample background noise for the ride.

Stardew Valley was only a few hours away.

He gulped, pulling at his collar.

They’d be home before they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said longer? I realized I had to cut this apart from the next chapter which includes arriving in Pelican Town and confronting the family. A lot is going happen then, and I don't when it will be out, so take this as an added bonus chapter!
> 
> Much love, guys! Thanks for sticking around!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This one's a long one!

**Chapter Six**

Night had fallen across the valley when they arrived, vehicles driving as quietly as they could through the little town. They drove passed the houses his mother had built, and he tried not to squint at the faint yellow light inside one of the smaller ones.

Sebastian glanced back at his daughter, chuckling as he put the car in park. Jebedee tapped the glass, and Sebastian stepped out into the cool evening after them, breathing in the country air as he looked upon his childhood home.

He shook Nathania slightly, smiling when she almost jumped awake.

“Daddy! Are we here?” she asked, allowing him to pick her up. “Is this grandma and grandpa’s house?”

Sebastian nodded, pressing a kiss to her head. Jebedee shoved their hands in the pockets of their track pants, gesturing at the truck. “I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Nathania slid out of his arms, running up to the steps just as the front door swung open.

Long, brown, raspberry-tipped hair fell around her head in a halo, bright brown eyes widening slightly. Sebastian gaped, mouth opening and closing as his little sister stared at him, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest that didn't seem to leave him alone.

"Aunty Maru!" Nathania yelled, jumping into his sister's arms and throwing her own around her neck. "She's so much prettier in person, Daddy," she told him leaning back to hold her aunt's face in her hands. "You got nothing on her!"

Sebastian nodded numbly, watching his little sister return his daughter’s embrace. Her curls were just the same, albeit somewhat longer. Her glasses didn’t change and neither did she. 

Maru looked great.

When she let Nathania go, Sebastian almost winced when she jumped down the stairs to their childhood home. He didn’t process her running towards him until her hands were around his neck and his cheek pressed against her hair.

She shook in his arms, and he only tightened his hold, ignoring the tears that fell down his face. He tried to pull away, but Maru wouldn’t let him, squeezing her arms together almost as if she released him he’d disappear again.

Nathania walked up to his side, watching her father with big, honey brown eyes.

His sister pulled back slightly, holding his face in her hands. 

“Sebastian,” she whispered, and he hated how her voice cracked. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He nodded in her hold, bringing his hands up to hold her wrists. “I’ve missed you too, Maru.”

She beckoned them to follow her, and Sebastian did, holding his daughter’s hand as he walked through his mother’s front door for the first time in seven years.

He couldn’t mistake her red hair and green eyes, but the dark spots under then were new, same with the way her shoulders seemed to cave in on themselves. She brightened though, when she saw him, and Sebastian felt a smile creeping onto his face all the same.

“Sebby,” she exclaimed, walking over to him slowly. Sebastian glanced down at Nathania when he felt her shifting behind his leg. Robin must’ve seen it too, because her eyes widened.

“Is this…” she began, but her voice failed her.

“Your granddaughter?” he supplied, looking up at Demetrius who stood with his arms crossed in the corner. “She is, yeah.”

Nathania squeezed his hand, and Sebastian bent down to her level. “It’s alright, Nathania,” he whispered to her ears only. “Your grandparents really want to meet you.”

His daughter looked at the ground before leaning over to his ear. “Are you sure?” she asked, and Sebastian smiled.

“As sure as I’ll ever be, baby,” he mumbled, and the smile that tore across her face may have just added ten more years to his life.

Nathania tackled Robin in a hug, burying her face in the soft blue cotton of her night clothes. Robin laughed, bending down to hug the girl properly. “You’re so beautiful, my precious girl,” she said, smiling as she leaned back. “What’s your name?”

“Nathania Maru Hoang,” she said proudly, and Sebastian didn’t turn to look at his sister when he heard her gasp. He did, however, see Demetrius shift before walking over to his wife.

The small, black haired girl glittered. “Grandpa!” She yelled, hugging his legs just the same.

Demetrius stiffened, looking down at the child that called him grandpa. He met Sebastian’s gaze with worried eyes, but Sebastian only smiled softly.

“Your granddaughter, Demetrius,” he whispered, smile growing when Nathania looked at him.

The older man pushed his granddaughter’s hair out of her eyes, staring at her bright gaze. 

“Sebastian,” Demetrius started. “You caused your mother a lot of pain since you left.” He chastised, and the man withered. Of course he was going to get in an argument tonight.

Robin must’ve realized it too, because she stood and began to tug on Demetrius’ shirt. Sebastian couldn’t make out her words, but when Demetrius looked down at Nathania, he learned that she may be his ticket out of a tiring night.

He didn’t expect Demetrius to tell Maru to take Nathania to her room.

“Daddy?” Nathania called, confused, but Sebastian didn’t look at her.

How could he when Demetrius was looking at him like that?

“Sebastian,” Demetrius began, and the man was surprised at the weariness in his voice. “You can’t just come back here with a child and expect everything to be alright,” he said, and Sebastian frowned.

“I know tha--”

“I wasn’t finished,” the scientist scolded, and Sebastian closed his mouth. “The people of the valley would not be accepting to an unmarried man with a child.” He chuckled darkly. “You already know how traditional the people here are.”

“Either way, staying in our house wouldn’t be ideal, Robin has too many visitors,” he warned, and Sebastian’s eyes widened. “I suggest staying at your sister’s until further arrangements have been made,” he added, and Sebastian smiled.

“Thank you,” he replied, not giving his step father any time to reply before making his way to Maru’s room.

He grinned, releasing a soft gust of air when his daughter tackled him the moment he opened the door. She buried her face in his hair, and he smiled up at his sister who watched them with a hand on her hip.

It was strange… but he had a feeling that everything might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Much love <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoangs arrive at the Mullner family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Seven**

“Daddy?” Nathania started, pressing the pads of her fingers together. “Will I have my own room at Aunty Maru’s?” she asked, and Sebastian looked up at his sister.

They had dropped some of his older things off at his parents, parting ways with Jebedee when the sun began to show her face over the horizon. Now they were taking Sebastian’s car up to Maru’s, where they’d spend the night before going out into town.

“Oh, I don’t know, sweetie,” Maru answered for him, turning to look at her niece in the backseat. “I do know, however, that your uncle is probably fast asleep on the porch waiting for us to get back.”

Sebastian snorted when they pulled up to her front door, and there Alex was, snoring away on the house’s front steps.

“Uncle Alex!” Nathania screamed, pitching out of the vehicle and launching herself at her still sleeping uncle. The older man let out a soft “oof,” before wrapping his arms around her. He probably had no idea what was going on, so Sebastian appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

“Nathania?” he asked, voice thick with sleep, and the girl nodded enthusiastically. Alex smiled at this, his signature lopsided grin pulling at his lips. “It’s a wonder to finally meet you, squirt!” He exclaimed, and Nathania laughed.

“I’m happy to meet you too, Uncle!”

Alex picked her up in one swift movement, rocking on his feet before gaining his balance. Maru was at his side in an instant, and Sebastian didn’t bother to ask why.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Alex said, walking up to Sebastian. The black haired man smiled, looking up at his brother-in-law.

“Sorry I didn’t meet your expectations,” he replied, smartly, earning a hearty laugh from the taller male.

Alex rolled his eyes, following Maru into their home. “Still as snarky as ever, I presume,” Alex said, earning a laugh from Sebastian that only caused him to laugh, too. It wasn’t until Nathania started looking around frantically did they calm down.

“My cousins-- where are they?” she asked, sliding out of her uncle’s arms.

Alex chuckled. “They’re definitely awake,” he told her, before bringing a hand up to cup his mouth. “Landon! London! Your cousin and uncle from Zuzu are here!”

Sebastian didn’t have time to realize what was happening, until two children, around Nathania’s size, barreled down the staircase and threw their arms around his abdomen.

“You’re finally here!” the boy, Landon, cheered, looking up at him with hazel eyes and freckle-stained cheeks. The girl, London, nodded too, and Sebastian took in their keen resemblance as if he would never get to see them again.

Their eyes were hazel in colour, and wide in shape. Their cheeks were smeared with freckles that were almost invisible due to the rich caramel colour of their skin. He snorted at the sight of their impossibly curly hair-- _ definitely, _ Maru --and ran a hand through each of their locks tentatively.

Only when Alex cleared his throat did the children turn to meet their cousin.

Their enthusiasm was almost rivaled by Nathania’s, and the twins hugged her tightly before letting go.

It ached Sebastian to know he kept this from her, but he was glad she could finally have it now.

So when Landon and London dragged her upstairs, Sebastian didn’t fret, walking back into the crisp autumn air to get more boxes with Alex’s help.

He didn’t panic when he heard Nathania’s laughter, loud, and clear, and Happy, against the sound of Maru and Alex’s children’s own.

Sebastian only smiled when he finally sat down in the guest bedroom, grinning when three heads poked around the doorframe, before pouncing.

He laughed with them as they jumped on the bed, giggling, and laughing, and smiling.

Because he was happy.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's short, but school's about to resume, and I need to give it all my attention. This is a really fluffy chapter, and there's lots more where that came from in future chapters. I just have exams, and need to study so... yeah!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I don't know when I'll be back, but I love you guys so much <33
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, my dears! Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
